


King of disaster

by CherryDonut



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Maybe a little bit angsty idk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, San is a bit of a whore, Sex Toys, Strangers to Lovers, The first chapter its just porn, woosan best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryDonut/pseuds/CherryDonut
Summary: When I saw your face it was incredible,Painted on my soul, it was indelible.We celebrate our twisted fate,We're the broken onesYunho always has been known for being very competitive, very. That's something all his friends can agree. It didn't help that his friends were just the same, or more like they really loved to bet about everything. And maybe this competitive behave of his, or maybe his pride, had led him to where he was right now. Blindfolded and tied up to a chair in the middle of Wooyoung's room. Why? Because he lost a stupid poker game with his friends, Mingi and Wooyoung, and the bet was pretty dangerous. The looser had to spend a "fun time" with a stripper. But, was it really a punishment?Or; Yunho falls in love after having the best sex of his life, but San let him on the fuckzone.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. What you do to me is indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pretty people, this is my first Yunsan fic, and my first time writing something entirely in english (english is not my first language), so I'm a bit nervous. There may be some typo. I was my own beta reader, lmao.
> 
> And, yes, the title is from the song “Queen of disaster” by Lana Del Rey. And there may be more references to songs in other chapters. (Not me exposing my Spotify playlist, lol)
> 
> I don't think this will be very long, 3 or 4 chapters at most, it will depend on how much I want to extend this universe.  
> I will probably update on the weekend, it will depend on my work, be patient with me. 😊

Yunho always has been known for being very competitive, very. That's something all his friends can agree on. Whether it is about a basketball game or even a silly Jenga game. It is against his nature to no give his all at everything.

It didn't help that his friends were just the same, or more like they really loved to bet about everything. And maybe this competitive behave of his, or maybe his pride, had led him to where he was right now. Blindfolded and tied up to a chair in the middle of Wooyoung's room. Why? Because he lost a stupid poker game with his friends, Mingi and Wooyoung, and the bet was pretty dangerous. The loser had to spend a "fun time" with a stripper. But, was it really a punishment? Maybe not to Mingi or Wooyoung.

To Mingi and Wooyoung it was funny to see his very much puritan friend with a sex worker. Not that they will be there, but just the idea of it make them laugh at Yunho's pretty much red face and trembling hands.

Not that Yunho was a virgin, it wasn't the case at all, but he was the most reserved of the three. Unlike Mingi or Wooyoung, he didn't like going messing around with boys or girls at one-night stands. Yunho had always wanted something more stable, to be honest, and the idea of hooking up with some random people just for sex wasn’t his style. That’s why he’d only had a few couples in his life.

But here he was, all nervous and sweating in the silence of the empty room. Wooyoung had said that he will be alone in the dept all the time, they didn't wanna see him losing his shit for a stripper. But maybe it wasn't a stripper they paid to have sex with Yunho, but it was something Yunho didn't need to know.

He was there just breathing, regretting everything from the last two days. Regretting even to have those two as friends. Those bastards didn't have any limits, have they? 

The sound of footsteps took him back to reality and suddenly an anxious feeling hit him. An innocent part of him wishes that maybe it were his friends that came back to laugh at his red face and expose him on social media. Even that would be less embarrassed than this. He was sweating, fingers moving anxiously at his back where they were trapped by the tight rope on his hands.

He can't see anything but, he swears he could hear the sound of clothes falling on the floor, the sound of a zipper made him swallow. The person wasn't saying anything and that was driving him crazy. Was it a woman, a man? Knowing his friends, probably a man. Not that he cared, but it was killing him to not see or hear anything to make a guess.

He heard the steps come closer and suddenly a soft touch of fingers running playfully through his neck makes him jump and shiver a little. He could feel the person climbing on his lap to sit there, hands coming to his shoulders. A gasp escaped his mouth when he realized how light the other person felt sitting on his lap and a little giggle sound near his ear. It was a man, no doubt of that. His voice was a bit high pitched but it was definitely a man.

The next thing that made him release a breath was the sweet sensation of soft and slightly wet lips posing on his left cheek, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth. He felt soft, barely-there kisses all across his face, teasingly avoiding his lips. Yunho can't contain the groan that escapes his throat when he felt a wet little tongue running through his cheek down to his left earlobe. He was trembling. The sensations were one hundred times more intense while being blindfolded. And then there was that feeling in his chest and guts, a dangerous arousal was clouding his mind. And he wasn't even touching him yet! Great. Another embarrassing thing to add to the list: a very possible premature ejaculation.

The mischievous little tongue swipe all across his bottom lip and Yunho didn't hesitate to follow the wet touch arching his neck. Another cute giggle and Yunho can't help when his voice came out his throat raspy. "Please" Yunho begged his companion to just kiss him already or he would go crazy. His cock was getting more and more harder with every second the man teased him. He felt pathetic.

"What do you want, big boy?" Asked the man with the sweetest yet sexiest voice Yunho has ever heard, lips brushing his earlobe with every word. His chest tingled at the nickname. "Big boy" Two silly words that went right down to his already hard dick making him stutter his next words.

"Kiss me, please"

And, with no hesitation, the soft lips moved from his ear through his cheek, planting little kisses all the way to his lips. Yunho parted his lips to pant at the sweet touch and that was taken by the other to slip his tongue in. The kiss was wet, noisy, and naughty, the total opposite to the sweet little ones the boy was giving him all this time. Yunho has never kissed someone like the boy was kissing him. Filthy, slow, drool falling from the corner of his lips. Taking his time to explore each other’s mouth with passion, not desperately like Yunho would imagine it would be. The kiss feeling so fucking good and Yunho was moving his arms on his back, wanting to set them free and embrace the man closer to him.

As if reading his mind, the man began to move in his lap, rubbing his ass to his aching cock making the blond moan on the lips of this mysterious person, no breaking the kiss, on the contrary, now the kiss was messy and rough as the man rubbed himself on Yunho's crotch with intensity, making his cock poke on Yunho's abdomen.

Yunho wanted so hard to free himself, moving his arms on his back almost desperately, rocking his hips up to the little man's ass who began to moan softly. The kiss finally breaks when the man went down to kiss and bite his neck, making him stay in place, trembling, with parted lips and arching his neck to give the other more space to work.

"Tell me what you want, baby. I'm here to please you." The words came breathy, moaning in his ear before grabbing his earlobe on his lips and suck on it, never stopping the moves from his hips.

"Untie my hands. I want to touch you." His hoarse voice made it sound like an order, but even Yunho knew that the other man was in charge of this. He has never known that part of him that made him tremble at the other's dominance. He was enjoying it more than he would like, but nobody needed to know.

The boy made a sound like he was wondering what to do with Yunho's petition. "I can't do that, big boy." He purred on his ear, making Yunho shiver. "But, maybe I could do it if you promise you will be a good boy. I can untie your hands, but you have to do what I say, and you can't take the bandage of your eyes, puppy." Puppy? Another twitch of his dick for the pet name. _Fuck_ , What kind of person make of him to get this horny from that kind of words.. "Will you be a good boy for me?"

"Yes, please, I'll be a good boy." No shame, Yunho has already embarrassed himself enough to even care.

"What a good puppy you are." Said as he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

The boy leaves his lap, and Yunho can't be helped but miss the warm weight. Just a few seconds passed before he felt skilled fingers working on the rope. Yunho rubbed his arms. The tight ropes had left his arms with a tingly sensation there.

"Put your hands down for me, puppy." Now the sweet voice came from his back where he could feel the other's presence.

Yunho did as being said, immediately putting his hands down on his sides. He felt hands run from his shoulders to his chest, stopping on his pecs and beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, so slowly going down. He felt the other lean against his back and rest his head on Yunho's left shoulder. His breath tickling his neck. The blonde remained immobile as the other opened his shirt letting it slips from his shoulders. Couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine while the boy ran his little hands through his bare chest, from his abs to his nipples and up to his collarbone.

"Good boy." Whispered before place a kiss on his cheek, making Yunho moan low.

The boy was in front of him now, probably kneeling, helping him with the zipper of his black slacks. His dick twitched every time the other's fingers touched him through the cloth. He was growing desperate with the slow movements from the boy, fingers clenching at his sides, but he didn't dare to move. He needed to be a good boy, after all.

His cock bounced hitting his abdomen when his underwear was removed. His pants and boxers now resting on his calves. The tip of his cock wet with precum and dripping on his abs.

"I knew you were a big boy." The boy said with a mischievous giggle.

A slender finger went to pose right at the top of his leaking cock head, playing with the sticky clear liquid. Yunho couldn't suppress the groan that escaped his mouth at the touch. Thrusting up his hips up while trembling, receiving a chuckle from the boy in front of him. Hands went to grab the sides of the chair, containing himself from taking the boy and push him underneath his body.

The finger stops, letting Yunho wondering what would do the boy next, anxious, fingers moving restlessly at his sides. A whole minute passed before he could feel the boy climbing on his lap again. Now, almost naked, he could feel that the other was completely naked on top of him. His skin was so hot against his own. Yunho let out a groan when his cock was pressed to the boy's ass. He didn't move, just sitting there, not making any sound or touching him. He was teasing Yunho, making him desperate for his touch, for the other to move like he was doing before, rubbing his ass with his crotch.

A minute or so passed without any of them moving. Yunho was sweating so hard. Unable to resist any longer, Yunho began to move his hips against the other’s, feeling the soft skin of the man’s ass. It wasn’t enough contact. He needed to feel more. He speeded his movements, lifting his hips all he could with his feet tied to the chair. The boy was moaning with the friction on his ass and cock on Yunho’s abs. Were there when Yunho moved his hands to the man’s waist, aiming to put more friction between them. Yunho finally moved his arms, bringing them to the boy’s waist, groaning when he felt the slim waist of the other, his fingers almost touching while circling his waist.

A pair of shaky hands came on top of his owns, grabbing him and tugging at them. “I still didn’t tell you that you could touch me, puppy.” His voice came out breathy, a moan mixing with his words as he rubbed himself against Yunho.

The boy took Yunho’s hands off his waist and leads them to his hard nipples. “Here, touch me here.” Whispered on his ear before he started to nibble at his earlobe. Yunho pinched and twisted his little nipples making the other moan harder, arching his back at the sensation.

One more time, Yunho moved without being said, leaning the boy back so he could reach his nipples with his mouth, his hands coming down to grab the other’s little ass. Although this time the other didn’t stop him, bringing a hand to Yunho’s hair, tugging at the blonde strands making Yunho go harder on the sensible nubs. His moans were driving him crazy, and his cock couldn’t be harder than it was already. He could cum just like that, without touching his cock, just from the other’s moans and hands at his hair. What did the other do to him to making him all horny, like a beast on heat? He had never felt that way, ever. Why was this boy so fucking good to him? Now, more than ever wanted to take the bandages off his eyes so he can see the face of the man who was making him lose his shit.

Taking him off his thoughts, the boy grabbed his face with his hands, cupping his cheeks, leading him to another wet kiss. Yunho squeezed his ass, making the boy moan through the kiss. He was so close to cum, rubbing his cock harder, faster.

As if sensing it, the boy took one hand to grab Yunho’s balls, squeezing them almost roughly to prevent his cum. A loud groan escapes his mouth, breaking the kiss, panting hard on the other’s mouth for the sudden pain.

“Not yet, puppy. I want you to cum in me. Fill me up.” 

The boy planted a little kiss on his trembling lips at the time that released the grab on Yunho’s balls. He took Yunho’s fingers to his ass, right to his entrance. The blonde pressed his middle finger to the boy’s little hole, surprised by how easy it went in. He was tight and clenching around his finger.

“I prepared myself just for you, puppy. C’mon, put more in, I wanna feel those fucking long fingers in me.” The boy began to fuck himself against Yunho’s finger, moving his hips up and down in a fast rhythm.

Yunho did, putting in three fingers at once, fucking him with them, his other hand grabbing his ass cheek with enough strength to leave a mark. The boy places his hands around his neck, steadying himself there while Yunho fucked him with his fingers, loud moans coming from his lips.

They went like that for a minute before the boy took his fingers out his hole. Grabbing Yunho’s cock with one hand, stroking him roughly. Yunho had to put everything on him to not cum right there. Then, the boy lifted himself on his lap, aligning Yunho’s cock with his wet entrance. Yunho gulped hard as he felt the head of his cock sink slowly on the other’s tight hole, holding his breath as the length of his dick was entire in.

“Fuck! You are so fucking huge, puppy.” His voice was high pitched, shaking like his body at the sensation of being so full with Yunho’s cock inside of him.

Yunho put his hands on the boy’s tiny waist, holding him close to his body, hiding his face on the other’s broad shoulders, panting. The boy was so tight and warm that he couldn’t dare to move, fearing that he would cum at the first thrust. Although the other had other plans and began to move, riding his cock slowly, so fucking slowly, taking out almost all the length and then taking him so deep with every move. How could someone be so sexy without even seeing him? How could someone drive him so crazy with every movement? The boy was obviously experienced, knowing what to do to make Yunho trembling so easy, it was scary what someone he didn’t even know could do to him.

Finally, Yunho leaves the tiny waist to bring a hand to the boy’s cock, untouched till that moment. He wrapped his hand completely around the leaking cock stroking him gently, putting special attention on the little head. Loud moans filling the room as the boy’s legs shiver so hard, almost convulsing. He was surprisingly sensible, as Yunho had learned..

“Cum in me, puppy, cum in me.” Begged out of breath, hips moving furiously, the thrusts going faster and deeper.

And with that, Yunho let go the boy’s dick and pulled him tight against his chest, lifting his hips, prodding himself with his knees, and began to thrust on to him so fast and desperate even the chair beneath them began to creak like it was about to break. The movements were so savaging that, slowly, the bandage on his eyes began to slip, letting one eye free. Yunho didn’t notice at first, keeping his eyes shut while both reached their orgasm. It wasn’t until the bandage slips completely off his eyes, falling on his nose, that Yunho tears his eyes open.

Eyes going wide at the sight of the man on his lap. The boy was beautiful with red cheeks, lips parted with drool falling from his mouth while moaning. Hooded brown eyes staring at him with arousal. His black hair stuck to his forehead falling a little on his eyes. How was he so beautiful? Was he even real? Where the fuck did Mingi and Wooyoung find him? Now he was happy for lost that damn poker game.

As the boy realized that the bandage was gone took a hand to Yunho’s face, aiming to stop him from staring at his face. Cheeks turning redder if possible. Was he shy now? Although Yunho stopped him grabbing his hands with his owns, leading them to his lips to kiss and lick at his palms while staring intensely at the boy’s eyes, neither of them breaking the contact for a minute. Only when the boy shivers violently from his orgasm, cum staining Yunho’s abs and chest, he threw his head back while going through the intense orgasm.

Yunho pulled his black hair with one hand, grabbing his waist with the other. He fucked the boy through his orgasm as he reached for his own that come a few thrusts later, cumming deep in the boy’s ass, who hissed at the overstimulation.

“Fuck, you are so hot.” Muttered Yunho, panting, before taking the other’s lips on a heated kiss. Moaning on the kiss, the boy tangled his arms around his neck, hugging him closer.

“Bad puppy, I told you not to take the bandage off.” The boy said with a cute pout on his lips when he pulled off the kiss.

Yunho couldn’t help to chuckle at the childish tone of the other, completely different from before. “Sorry, it fell off with the thrusts.” Said with a wide smile making the other blush a little. “How come you are so cute now? After all we have done.” Another chuckle, and this time the boy hit him on his shoulder, pouting harder. Yunho leaned to kiss him softly, gently, feeling the boy melt on his arms.

Yunho never felt so happy for losing a bet. If this would gonna be his punishment, he was eager to lose more bets on the future. If that means to spend more time with the sexiest yet cutest boy on the planet, he’d gladly lose.

“You weren’t supposed to know my face, puppy. You would fell in love.” The boy said with a lopsided grin. And maybe he was right, maybe Yunho fell in love with the boy with black hair and dimples on his cheeks.

“I think I already fell.” Yunho pressed their foreheads together for a moment, smiling at the other’s pout. “It’s Yunho, by the way. My name is Yunho.”

The boy giggles, smiling, showing his cute dimples. “I’m San, and I already knew that, puppy. I’ve been looking for this day finally to come.” He confessed as pressing a kiss to the blonde’s lips. What?

“Do you know me?” Ask with wide eyes, staring at him incredulous.

“Of course, puppy. Wooyoungie always talks to me about you.” Did he know Wooyoung? “Among his friends, you are the cutest. I liked you since the first time I saw you at the campus.” He was in the same college, and yet he hasn’t seen him around. “That’s why I told Wooyoungie to put a bandage on your eyes.”

“But why? You didn’t want me to know it was you?”

“Yeah. Don’t misunderstand me, puppy.” Said as he stands out of Yunho’s lap, cum slipping through his legs, reaching down to untie the blonde’s legs. “I really like you. You are so handsome and cute. And you have a fucking huge dick, oh my god.” His words making Yunho blush while standing, stretching after being on the chair for so long. “But you don’t know me, puppy, I know I’m not what you’re looking for. And for me just this is fine. Was a fucking great sex, would do it again. But I can see on your eyes that you’re looking for more than just sex, isn’t it?”

Yunho’s heart sting in his chest at San’s words. He should know it already. What was he expecting? After all, San only had sex with him for the punishment, they didn’t know each other. It was just sex, so, why he was feeling so disappointed? Did he want more than just sex with San?

“I- I’m sorry.” He apologized, not knowing what else to say. He began to rearrange his clothes while San took his from the floor.

“Aww, puppy, don’t be sad.” San came close to him to cup at his cheeks with his hands and looking him in the eyes, eyes worried. He put a soft kiss on Yunho’s mouth who leans at the warm contact. “We could be friends; we’ll definitely keep in touch. I live here with Wooyoungie so you now know where to find me. You could come to me every time you need someone to talk to or a good fuck.”

San only wanted him as a fuck buddy, a friend who would fuck with him occasionally, nothing else. It wasn’t so bad, isn’t it? He'd definitely like to have sex with him another time, and they would be friends. Why wasn’t it enough? He felt a little troubled with his thoughts as he squeezed San’s hands with his own.

“Alright, that sounds fine, we could be friends” He tried no to look sad while saying that, smiling before kiss the other as soft as he did before. San smiles brightly at him, making Yunho’s chest sting a little.

_You’re so goddamn helpless, Yunho._


	2. Scary love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long to write. I've been so busy with work. (I work in a hospital, and with all this shit going on its like hell)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it, and see you next time!

Five days passed before Yunho actually dared to contact San after everything that happened.

The blond was in a weird state of conflict with himself after the boy who made him have the best fucking orgasm of his sad life as a college student let him in the fuckzone. That cursed zone Yunho avoided most part of his life. 

On conflict because, even for that short moment, Yunho had fallen in love like an idiot with San's sweet and mischievous laugh. With his cute little pout and his goddamn sexy body. Like, who in the world was even built like that? With broad shoulders and the tiniest waist he had ever seen on a man. And, what a man. And don't make him talk about how fucking handsome he was. With his tousled black hair falling over his eyes, and the prettiest smile Yunho had ever seen. 

Ok, maybe Yunho had a big fat crush with San.

But who could blame him? The boy had made him shiver, beg and almost cry in just one day. fuck, it hadn't even been an hour. Could you blame him for falling for that boy who refused to leave his thoughts since that day?

But, at the same time, he can't help to repeat San's words over and over again. That fucking line "I like you but..." was never something good. And, boy, did it hit him like a punch in the face. A punch from Jongho.

Cause Yunho didn't want to be in the fuckzone. He hated the fuckzone. Yunho wanted all the package. Which included going on dates, holding hands, and spending their afternoons cuddling on the couch watching ridiculous TV dramas.

He was so fucked up. 

Wooyoung had been curious to know all the details of their encounter. Not like San hadn't already told him what happened, but he wanted to hear it by Yunho's mouth. But Yunho, like anyone in his situation would, had been avoiding talking about it as much as possible. Making excuses every time the younger brought up the subject. Turning around every time he saw Wooyoung walking towards him. He was panicking. What should he say to him? Yeah, I know the person I fucked was San, your friend, and now I'm here stuck in the fuckzone while I had already fallen in love with him? Not gonna happen. 

“Sanie told me, okay? Can you stop running away every time I try to talk to you, fucker?" Wooyoung had him cornered after finishing his last class. The little shit had trapped him while Yunho was packing his notes. 

"So, why do you insist that I bring it up when you already know the details first hand?" Yunho took his backpack, eyes avoiding the Wooyoung ones, looking for an escape route. Taking a step back when Wooyoung shot him an accusing look, bringing his hands to his waist. "What?" 

Wooyoung clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. 

"Sanie didn't tell me everything." The disappointed tone on his voice was genuine. "So, what the fuck happen that day for you to being avoiding me for three days?" A hand smacking at the table. 

Yunho did bite his lip, looking at a blank point on the floor. He really didn't want to talk about it with Wooyoung, who was the one that had brought him to where he was right now, suffering for a man who only liked him for his dick. Even worse, Wooyoung was San's friend. He didn't want to be judged. 

"He wasn't good?" Blurted suddenly, bringing a hand to his mouth. "Oh, my God, Yunho. Don't tell me he did something that made you feel uncomfortable. Did he put his dick on you? Was that your first time?" Wooyoung's babbling was getting to a point Yunho really didn't want to hear. So he stopped him before it went too far on the nonsense. 

"He was great, ok? Could you stop with that?" Of course, he would never admit to him that he literally begged to San to let him cum. 

"So, what is it then? You should be kissing my feet for give you a good fuck with a hot guy. You little ungrateful bitch." 

He was indeed grateful. Without Wooyoung's help he hadn't would fuck San. God, he even hadn't known him if not for that bet. He was both grateful and mad at him. 

Wooyoung wasn't letting him go anywhere, he knew the boy wasn't going to let him go without hearing what he wanted. Yunho signed, giving up. He just wanted to leave and run to his bed to sleep his thoughts about San away. 

"Look, he didn't do anything weird. San was great, he was perfect. Probably had the best fuck in my life. That's what you wanted to hear?" He meant it, and Wooyoung knew he was telling him the truth. So, why was he opening his eyes wide with every Yunho's word? 

"Oh my God, Yunho." The shorter boy said as he leaned to hug Yunho. A hand coming to pat his back dramatically. "Don't tell me you liked Sanie? Like, fall in love." Fuck. Was he that obvious?

"Ow, sweetie, San isn't one to compromise, not right now.” Muttered that last part as he looked Yunho with concerned eyes. “He is a good boy and I love him so much, but I love you too, and if you are looking for a serious relationship, he really isn't what you are looking for." 

Another slap on his face. Why was Wooyoung repeating him the same words San said to him that day? As if Yunho didn't overthink enough about that. 

"I... I already knew that. He told me he only wanted to have fun. Casual sex." Once again, he tried to escape Wooyoung’s eyes but the boy held his face with both hands not allowing him to turn away.

“But you still like him, don’t you?”

The silence was saying all. Yunho couldn’t say it, but he knew better that lying to Wooyoung never worked. So, what to say? He tried to smile at him but all he could manage was a sad lopsided little grin.

“Look.” Wooyoung started, letting Yunho go. He sighed and gestured the tallest to take a seat. Yunho did, gaze fixed on the floor. “San is incredible, he is handsome, funny and sweet. So, I can totally understand why you took a liking for him. As a friend he is everything you could ask for it to be.” He smiled like he was remembering all the good times he had spent with his best friend. “But, right now he isn’t looking for something like “love”, you know? He’d come from relationships that almost literally had broken him. And the least thing he needs right now is to enter in a new one. Even if it’s you.”

“I know you are a good guy, Yunho, and you probably have the best intentions with him. I don’t doubt that.” Eyebrows frowning while looking at him, although his gaze wasn’t accusatory, more like concern. For San? For Yunho? He couldn’t guess. “I just don’t want him to suffer again, ok? And I don’t want you to suffer for him either.” 

Wooyoung's words repeated in his head over and over again. Wondering what to do with them as he walked back to his apartment staring at his phone in hand.

In the end, after a long talk and a bunch of warnings, Wooyoung gave him San's number. He had literally threatened to cut his balls off if he did something to hurt the boy. He knew Yunho. He knew that he would never hurt the boy, not with the intention at least. The younger boy had agreed with the condition that if they meet they would do so in his apartment. That at least would have him a little less concerned. For both of them.

Then, Yunho wondered what to do. Should I just text him and ask him out? No, a date is not what San wanted. Also, he had promised Wooyoung that if they agreed to meet, it would be at his apartment.

A simple text saying "Hi, how have you been?" didn't sound better in his head either. That would make it sound very formal, very forced. Yunho didn't want that either. So, what should he do? Sending a message asking him to fuck again was not his style. And it wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with him again, but it had only been four days after their first meeting, wouldn't that make him seem desperate? Well, Yunho was desperate. He wanted to see San again, even if it's just to talk to him. To learn more things about him that weren't related to sex.

Mingi waved at him when he arrived at his apartment. He and Yunho had known each other for over six years now. It took them less than a month since they met to proclaim themselves as best friends. Moving in together was something they took for granted once they started college.

They had invited Jongho to live with them to make the expenses more affordable. The boy was a good friend and, despite being the youngest of the three, most of the time he acted as the only responsible person in the place. Not letting the place fall apart thanks to the elders who were certainly not very enthusiastic about the idea of cleaning up their mess.

"What's wrong with your face? You look like someone had kicked your dog or something" Mingi noted as he took a bite to a freshly prepared peanut butter sandwich, leaning on the kitchen counter.

Yunho looked at him with wide eyes. Mingi was not known for being someone exactly sharp-eyed when it came to emotions. The boy was so oblivious that, after a year living together, he still did not realize that the younger of the three liked him. And it wasn't even that Jongho was exactly subtle in hiding his feelings for the redhead. Mingi was just so dense that the idea never crossed his mind.

So for Mingi to notice that something was wrong with Yunho, it meant that he would have all his shit painted on his face.

"I... I need your advice." Yunho put a hand to the back of his neck in distress, avoiding the redhead's gaze.

"Dude, you must be really fucked up to come to me for advice." Mingi laughed as he chewed, nearly choking in the process. And he was right, but it was either that or spend another night rolling in his bed not knowing what to do with the situation. "What is it? You know you can count with me for everything." The redhead walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder encouragingly, while the other brought his half-eaten sandwich to his mouth.   
  
"There is a guy I really like. Like "I can't take him out of my head" type of like..." 

"But...?" Mingi raised his eyebrow questioningly at the pause the blonde had made.

He was in time to tell him to forget it and that it was not worth spreading his sorrows to someone else. However, Mingi brought his arm around his neck in a kind of half hug. He brought their faces closer while his gaze said clearly that he wouldn't let him escape without spilling all the soup. Yunho sighed. 

"But he isn't looking for something serious right now. He said he likes me, but only wants us to be friends “with liberties”, if you know what I mean." Yunho blushed slightly at that last part. A grim formed on his face. Saying it out loud felt wrong somehow.

"And what is the problem?" Mingi looked at him as if what Yunho had just told him was the best deal ever and Yunho would be a fool if he didn't accept it. "You can be friends and you can fuck him too. What don't you like about that?" Another bite of his almost finished sandwich.

Yunho sighed. He knew very well that would be what the redhead would tell him. Maybe he should have gone to Jongho. Probably someone who thought with his head and not with his genitals would be more helpful in his situation.

"Dude, this is your chance to gain his heart" Mingi continued upon seeing that Yunho was shooting him a look that could only be described as "disappointed." "Meet him, fuck a couple of times. Who knows, he might fall in love with you if you fuck him right."

Yunho laughed without quite knowing why. Perhaps the way Mingi looked at him wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way, or his stupid smile covered on peanut butter from his sandwich. Or maybe it was the implication of his words. That Yunho could make San fall in love with him with a good fuck. Or maybe that Yunho was actually thinking about it. As if Mingi suddenly lighted his gloom thoughts. 

He could do that, right? San had said that he really liked his dick, and that he liked Yunho in general. So, all he had to do was fuck the boy so well and hard that he would fall for him. Eventually. That didn’t sound so bad. Yunho bite his bottom lip for even think about that plan. But he was slowly losing it.

Maybe he was being dramatic, but he swears he never wanted to see someone as hard as he wanted with San. He was doomed. And in that state, even Mingi’s plan didn’t sound so bad. 

And that was what had made him text San later on that night.

His hands were sweaty while holding his phone. He had been staring at San’s contact for almost five minutes now. Wondering what to say, what not to say.

He didn’t want to be so straightforward with a message just as: “hey, I’m Yunho. Remember me? The guy you just fucked last week. Wanna have fun again?”. He never could do something like that, not while sober. Maybe not even in his highest state of drunkenness. But, at the same time he didn’t want to make it lame, like: “hey, San, I’m Yunho. Puppy, remember? I just want to know if you are up for a meeting. Just for a talk. And who knows, maybe we can lay in bed, and maybe we could touch each other while kissing.” And, even though that was near his true intentions, even he knew it was something extremely lame to say. Even for him, who had already lost his pride by begging San to kiss him that day.

He shakes his head. He was cringing at his own thoughts and actions. _Jesus, Yunho, you couldn’t be more pathetic._

He rolled on his bed, tossing his phone at his pillow on his feet. And, like that, after almost half an hour of intense thinking out loud and smack his own ass for came with stupid ideas, he grabbed his phone and with a fierce look on his eyes began to type furiously.

_Now or never. Don’t hesitate._

He pressed the send button after a few seconds of rush writing.

**[Yunho – 22:17]**

“Hey San, I’m Yunho. Wooyoung gave me your number.”

“I wanna take the offer if it’s still on. You know, being friends and having fun, just like last time.”

“Are you up for tomorrow night?”

Yunho regretted it the second he read what he had just written. Took his hands to his hair, tugging blond locks.

He just fucked up, and it wasn't a way back.

_Why the hell did I write that? I sound like a damn fuckboy._

He was lamenting his decisions while tugging his hair when a buzz from his pillow scared the shit out of him. Nearly jumped at it. Sweat thick on his forehead as he looked at his phone like it was the scariest thing on earth. Hands trembling while he unlocked it. Eyes shut hard when the device shows his conversation with San. He didn’t want to see it. He was scared.

What if the boy had cringed for his bluntness, and now he thought Yunho was a dick? What if he had laughed at his words and petty him for being so lame? What if he thought Yunho was a creep for having his number? God, his mind was full of “what ifs” that he couldn’t dare to open his eyes.

Was when another buzz startled him, making him throw his phone again, that he looked at the poor device that was almost at the edge of falling from his bed. Yunho crawled to take it, taking a deep breath before finally looking at the screen. Two messages from San.

**[San – 22:21]**

“Puppy! So, you finally contacted me. I was getting impatient, you know?” wink emoji.

“I’m up! We can have real fun this time.”

Another buzz on his hands.

“I thought maybe I had scared you. I didn’t expect for you to actually text me like that.”

Wait, that was all? Was it really that easy? He could have just texted him at any time and the boy would be okay with it? Well, of course, he was the one who suggested it for the first time. Now Yunho was feeling like an idiot for overthinking the situation for almost a week. If Mingi found out about it he never would get him over this. But he never would know it, not from Yunho’s mouth at least.

He rushed his answer, he didn’t want San to think that he had just ignored him after seeing his texts.

**[Yunho – 22:23]**

“Sorry, I didn’t want to look desperate.”

“So, tomorrow at your place at 8?”

This time Yunho was more relaxed while writing. At least his hands weren’t sweating now.

**[San – 22:25]**

“Sounds fine!”

“I’m hoping to see your cute puppy face while riding you again.”

Yunho’s face was burning at the thought. Images from their last meeting coming vivid through his mind. Yunho didn’t sleep that night. 

Yunho was standing right in front of Wooyoung's and San’s door doing a quick check out before knock. Everything looked in place.

He had brought a spare shirt, a box of condoms, and a little bottle of lube, just in case San had run out of it. He looked at himself in the reflection of his phone, combing his hair a little with his fingers. Nodding for encouragement, he knocked at the door three times before stepping back a little.

He could hear an enthusiastic voice far through the door, as if it was coming from upstairs. Not a minute after San opened the door with a smile on his face, with dimples and all the things that drove Yunho crazy. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt and red pajama pants, he looked cute.

He greeted him and took him by the hand to his room. Not wasting any second. Both knew what Yunho came for.

San didn’t even put the lock on the door as he stumbled over the blond, pushing him back on his bed. He had thrown away Yunho’s bag and came straight for his lips as he sat on top of him.

Yunho couldn’t say a word, just let himself be drowned on San’s sweets lips. God, he had missed the sweet taste of them on his tongue. The feeling was as intense as the first time. Maybe a little more, now that Yunho knew it was San who was kissing him and not some stranger.

“I missed your sexy lips, puppy.” San muttered on his lips while fingers sneak under his shirt, going up and down Yunho’s abs. He tugged at the shirt, bringing it over his shoulders. Yunho helped him to take the cloth off and threw it at some random place on the floor.

Another kiss before he did the same with San’s shirt.

Now they were lying on the bed, San on top of Yunho, while kissing. Sloppy and loud, so hungry for each other's mouth that it was clouding his mind. San tongue was sweet, like he’d just had a candy. There was the so familiar taste of cherry flavored lollipop that made him suck hard on it, drool dripping from the corner of their mouths. San was making cute little sounds from the kiss, mewling at the sensation.

Yunho took a grab of San's ass with both hands. He had a plan, and he was confident now with the boy in his arms again. He would make sure to let the younger know that now he was the one in charge. San moaned hard at the harsh grab on his ass cheeks. Even through his pants he could feel Yunho’s massive hands cupping his cheeks with enough force to let his fingers print on the porcelain skin. 

He let his hands slip through the pants, finally feeling the warm skin there. San’s little ass fit perfectly on his hands, it was round and soft. Even though San was on the bony type, he had a cute plumpy little ass that Yunho came to note now that he wasn’t blindfolded. Now he could see San’s full body, and feel it all he wanted.

It was his turn to make the other fall for him.

He could feel San’s erection rubbing with his as the boy squirmed from the touch on his butt. Muffled moans coming through his lips while they kissed as if their lives depended on it.

Finally, Yunho broke the kiss, letting little pecks on San’s pink lips as he brought his hands to cup his face. His eyes were hooded with arousal, both of them were just like that. San had his lips parted, pink and swollen. And Yunho didn’t think it twice when he slipped his thumb in the younger’s mouth. Pressing it against the little tongue, making circling motions.

San was looking directly at his eyes, not even once breaking the contact as Yunho played with his tongue. He looked so submissive like that. Yunho’s dick was throbbing on his jeans just for the thought of San’s mouth around his cock. He let go of the little tongue before turning them around. Now he was on top of San who looked at him. Pure lust on his eyes.

The younger was surprisingly submissive since Yunho took the lead. Yunho can’t decide whether he liked dominating San better, or sub San who let Yunho do what he wanted with his body. They both made Yunho feel like he wasn’t himself. There was something on the boy that made him go crazy. Yunho wanted him so bad.

Like that, Yunho didn’t know what came on him when he sat up on San’s chest, careful to not let all his weight on him. He took his cock out of his jeans, finally freeing it from the tight embrace of the hard fabric. His cock was fully erected, so hard that thick veins could be seen on his shaft, the head leaking a little.

San’s eyes grew with excitement as Yunho wiggled his cock right on his face. He was salivating, Yunho could see how bad San wanted it although he wasn’t saying it.

“Open your pretty mouth for me, kitten.” If he was San’s puppy, then San was his precious kitten. Eyes wide at the pet name, San did as he commanded.

Parting his lips, letting his tongue slip out as he threw his head back a little. The vision was intoxicating. Yunho could cum just from seeing his face like that. Cheeks all red, sweaty forehead, pink lips and sinful tongue poking out. If that was not the face of an angel – or a demon perhaps – Yunho didn’t know what it was.

He leaned in, knees at both sides of San’s head. He pushed his cock on the pinky tongue. Groaning at the warm touch of it against the sensitive head. San throwed his head back a little more, just so he could take the all length of Yunho’s cock easier. Or everything he could at least. Because Yunho’s dick was huge, like the hugest cock San had ever taken in his mouth.

Yunho thrust his hips just a little, at a slow pace as San’s mouth became accustomed to his length. When the boy gave him an acknowledged look, Yunho pushed more. San had taken in half of his cock when Yunho pushed it almost enterally. San’s little nose pressed on his skin as the boy took Yunho.

Gags and slurping sounds, accompanied with Yunho’s groans, drowned the room. It was a filth show, and he suddenly thought about Wooyoung, and what the boy should be doing while they were in the next room being nosy. Another gag sound and Yunho couldn’t care less about his friend. He wanted to ruin San’s pretty face, that’s all he wanted right now.

Thick tears were running from sharp cheekbones. The boy was grabbing at the back of Yunho’s legs so hard he could feel his nails through the fabric of his jeans. Just a few more thrusts later and Yunho pulled back. San had let his tongue out as he was on display for Yunho to cum. And so, a few strokes on his cock and the blond was cumming on San open mouth. A few white drops landed on his cheeks and chin as Yunho stroked himself through his orgasm.

His eyes looked right at San's while panting and groaned from the pleasure. San swallowed the white liquid on his tongue without hesitation. He opened his mouth again as if showing Yunho that he had swollen all. If Yunho hadn't just come he would be hard at that sight. 

  
He lifted himself from the younger's body. His legs shaking a little from the orgasm. San took his hands to his face, wiping all the mess with them. Yunho's gaze traveled to the bulge on San's pants, the boy was painfully hard. His little dick neglected all this time. Yunho couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of how it would taste on his mouth. He didn't move, though. He just stood there, looking with intensity at San rosy face. 

  
"Puppy" San was shivering from his intense gaze. A moan escaped his lips as he removed his pants, revealing his pretty, pink and wet dick. He began to touch himself, eyes never parting from Yunho's. 

  
"You are so beautiful." Yunho said, voice raspy with arousal. 

  
San was mewling and whining while one hand stroked his dick and the other played with the pink nubs contrasting on the pale chest. Some "Puppy" and curses leaving his lips as well. 

  
Yunho bent to grab his bag, taking the lube blue bottle from it and climbing back on the bed. He placed himself between San's legs, who opened wide for Yunho to take a good look at his little hole. The view made him swallow. 

He grabbed San's legs and pushed them so the boy was practically bent in half. Ass on full display for Yunho. Thumb comes to gently rub his hole making the boy shiver and curse breathy. 

They weren't saying a word, their eyes speaking for itself while sharing intense glances. Eyes piercing through hot skin. They were burning on each other's gaze as they danced on the sheets. A filthy and passionate dance. 

Yunho lowered his face on San's ass. Hot tongue coming to lick the cute little hole. San was trembling, his legs shaking so hard Yunho strengthened his grip on them to steady him. Long and slow licks all over his hole and up to his balls, running all the lenght to the little head and going down again.

"Fuck, puppy, you are so fucking good to me." San was out of breath, mewling as he tangled his fingers on Yunho's hair, pulling at blonde strands. 

Yunho suddenly stopped, gaining a whine from the boy. He lifted his gaze to look at San's eyes. The same intense look they were sharing all night. He let go one of the legs, letting it fall at his side. Focusing now on the leg he still was holding, pressing kisses and biting the soft skin. He made sure to let a trail of marks as he sucked on it. 

Finally Yunho grabbed the lube bottle, opening it with his teeth and pouring a little on the rosy entrance. Another whine for the cold liquid against hot, sensitive skin. San held his breath as Yunho spreaded the lube on his entrance with circular motions. 

"What a naugthy little hole you have, Sannie." 

He pushed the tip of his middle finger on his hole. Delighted on the way it clenched tight around his finger. San's head was thrown back, parted lips and eyes wide open as Yunho pushed the finger in. Knuckles pressed against the rim. He began to move like that, slow rhythm as he bit the shaky leg. 

Another finger went in, and then there were three. Stretching the boy open, teasing that sweet spot that makes the boy shiver and contort underneath him. Yunho was bent over the boy, claiming his lips on a passionate kiss. Fingers thrusting hard and fast. He could feel the boy shiver harder, he was so close to cum. And Yunho would make sure to fuck him throug his orgasm, just like the last time. 

  
He took the neglected cock on his free hand and began to stroke him at the rhythm of his thrusts. Not even a minute passed before the boy let out a loud moan, muffled with Yunho's mouth. San bit his bottom lip so hard while dealing with his orgasm that a little bit of blood broted. His cum staining his hands and San's chest. As if he weren't looking hot enough. 

"God, this was so good." San said out of breath as he extended his limbs all over the bed. Lips curving at the corners forming the hottest smile he ever saw. The boy was slowly claiming all his first times. And Yunho wasn't complaining about it. 

"You are so beautiful, Sanie." Yunho said with a sweet tone while combing his fingers through black tousled hair. He was now lying beside the boy who had tangled himself all over him. Head resting on his chest. 

"And you are so cute, puppy." That smile would be the end of his life. "So, you can be the dominant type too. Interesting." The boy said smirking at him with a naugthy look in his eyes. 

"I don't know what happened to me." He laughed nervously. "I guess I can't control myself when it comes to you."

Every part of him was screaming to ask the boy out, he wanted him so bad it began to hurt to think about it. He embraced San in a tight hug, head resting on top of San's. The boy giggled a little. 

"You are driving me crazy. I don't know what to do with these feelings anymore." He whispered, hoping perhaps the boy didn't had listen his words. But he did, and Yunho knew it when San looked at him with eyes he couldn't decipher. It was almost a sad look, timid. Lips parted like he was about to say something but it never came. 

They stayed like that, with San on top of his chest. Fingers tracing invisible patterns on Yunho's skin in silence. Sharing the warmth of their bodies against each other. He just wished he hadn't said that last part. That San hadn't looked at him with those eyes. He wished the moment to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt if you want :) [@Jennfer04](https://twitter.com/jennfer04)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
